The Mandalorian's Way
by SPARTAN-251
Summary: A Mandalorian Shock Trooper Bounty Hunter with 'special' abilities stranded on the Naruto Planet in the middle of no where... That's just begging for trouble. OCxOC, Maybe NxH but others i have no clue on. Naruto/Star Wars xover


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. I do own the OCs that show up in this story.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Talking in Alien Language or Mando'a"_

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Droid Talking"**_

"_**Comm chatter"**___

…………

Prologue Part 1__

…………

Location: Mandalore Sector in the Outer Rim. Planet Ordo, home of the Mandalorian Ordo Clan.

Exact Location: _Beskar'gam Morut_ (Iron Skin Stronghold)

Time (I'll use BBY and ABY for ease of use): 8 BBY

…………

"_Stand firm, Mates!"_ A Ordo Mandalorian Shock Commando Platoon Commander in blood red and yellow Mandalorian armor shouted from his rocky cover to his nineteen platoon-mates. Trying to raise the moral of the squads under his command as they were taking heavy incoming fire from a horde of Imperial Stormtroopers, who were trying to take their base by any means. _"We have to hold these bastards off till everything is set!"_ the commander finished, rising from his cover and firing off several rounds from his WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle. He killed two Stormtroopers while his squad-mates killed off several more before they were forced to duck again from the heavy incoming fire from an untold number of E-11 Blaster Rifles.

"_They just keep coming!"_ shouted another Mandolorian commando in dark grey and white armor. He tossed a thermal detonator towards the incoming foes, hoping to kill a few but took a blaster bolt to the right shoulder. Luckily, however, the bolt bounced off the suit and only stunned the Mandolorian thanks to the Mandalorian Iron in his armor. He took cover again as the thermal detonator flew towards the Stormtroopers, then exploded, and took 3 more Imperials.

The explosion's shockwave rocked the Mando platoon commander's helmet as he regained his bearings and looked around him. His squad and enemies were in a very large pass in the middle of a mountain range. The pass itself had two large cliffs facing about 100m high on both the right and left sides. About five meters behind his position was some rock formations that some of his platoon mates were using for cover, though not as heavy as the formation in front of him and his platoon. The formation was closely packed to prevent any walkers and tanks from coming in, but Imperial Stormtroopers were using it as cover for their advance.

Farther ahead of the rock formation was the base they were fighting so hard to protect. He really couldn't see much because of the large wall that was as tall as the cliffs blocking the entrance. There was a large blast door at the bottom to allow supplies to get through. Above the large wall, the commander could see the shimmer of a planetary shield that protected the base from harm, as well as two of the nineteen anti-air turrets which protected them from fighter support. The base was more like a city than a base, but it still had a formidable defense. It was also a 'Natural' fortress; making it only possible to get in or out from the front. There were other sections that allowed additional supplies to get in and a few hidden exits. This base was the Clan of Ordos last strong hold on the planet, though there were other Mandalorian clans living in the base, it was mostly run by the Ordo clan.

It was also the only place in the Mandalore sector that had a large quantity of Mandalorian iron, probably one of the reasons why the Empire wanted the city so bad without damaging it. Too bad for them Mandalorians managed to get every last pebble of the stuff off planet along with a good portion of the civilians before the imperials started the battle. All that waited now was the essential personal.

They had lost connection with Mandalore (The Planet) a long time ago, which meant the Empire had most likely either conquered the planet, started to enslave the population, or they decided to cut contact from them. The commander shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He had to stick with the here and now, stick with the council's plan, even if it means retreating from the planet. But if it allowed his family and friends to get to safety, then he'd make sure his platoon follow to the microsecond.

The commander quickly raised his WESTAR-M5 above his head, and fired blindly at the enemy in several quick short bursts, making the incoming fire shorten for a few seconds. He then lowered his rifle back into its position in front of him and changed the cartridge before getting a good look at his subordinates and a better look at his surroundings as the fire-fight intensified.

Both the right and left flanks were protected by the cliffs and automated defense laser cannons at the top, meaning the only way for the Imperials to get into the base was through his Platoon. Four commandos were to his left, and nine were to his right. Both flanks sides were using the barricade for cover. Three commandos were using the rock formation as cover; while the last two commandos were a makeshift sniper team placed on top of one of the rock formations in prone positions.

His platoon was equipped with Clone trooper weapons due to a very large cache of weapons captured from two Acclamator I-class assault transports and one Venator-Class Star Destroyer that had to emergency land during the Clone Wars. The Clans of Ordo managed to capture them with little trouble and take the ships as their own. From what the logs said, they were transporting weapons and ammunition to the front lines. Everything from Reciprocating Quad-Blastersright down to the DC-15s blaster pistols with enough ammunition to last them a good LONG time.

All of the commandos, including the commander, were wearing Ordo style Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor. The main difference between the two was that the Ordo style was more heavily armored and looked closely like the Neo-Crusader armor. The shoulders, shin, under armor, and boots were the most notable since they look exactly like the Neo-Crusader armor in those sections. Other than that, the torso, forearms, waist, thighs, and knees remained relatively the same as the original style. They were a bit bulkier, but the helmet is the only thing that didn't change between the two, to allow non-Mandalorians to know who they were.

The commander was brought out of his thoughts by a beam passing right in front his visor, making him crouch farther down as bolts continue to come at him and his platoon. He looked up along the right wall near the Imperials position to see a Scout Trooper holding a sniper rifle while he was suspending himself along the cliff face. _"Sniper!"_ he warned his platoon as most ducked their heads behind their cover.

Almost as soon as the commando said it, he heard the distinctive sound from a DC-15A blaster rifle being fired once, making the commander eyes follow the bolt. The blue bolt of plasma flew towards the Scout trooper and hit him square in the head, leaving a rather good hole the helmet as the trooper's body fell off from his safety wire and slammed into the ground with a loud 'crunch'.

"_You know he dead!"_said the only non-human commando in green armored commando with a child like, yet metallic, sounding like voice from the top of the rock formation, right next to another commando wearing black armor with a gold trim wielding the DC-15A that made the shot.

"_And I didn't even use the 'Up-Close-and-Personal' focus setting,"_ The black and gold mando commando said in an equally child like voice. He fired off another bolt from his DC-15A, and hit a Stormtrooper in the face who was running for cover, making him fly backwards and land fully on his back with a satisfying thud.

"_Less talking, more shooting you two!"_ the mando commander shouted, popping up from his cover and firing more bolts at the Stormtroopers, killing several more in the process before ducking back under his cover. The Commander made a mental note to talk to those two later once the fighting is done, if they survived. The makeshift sniper team had the youngest in his platoon and even though fourteen year olds on the front lines were common for Mandalorians; it was looked down upon by other cultures.

"_Sir, Stormtrooper commander behind the left flank near the cliff!"_said one of the Mando shock troopers in the barricade. The commander poke his head ever so slightly out the side of his cover, just enough to let him see out the corner of his eye. The Stormtrooper commander was pretty far away, but he could see him, although barely. He was near the entrance to the pass, about 500 meters away from his Platoon giving orders to the Stormtroopers as they were coming into the rock formation. He could see various Sentinel-class landing crafts parked at the entrance as well as several TX-130T Fighter Tanks, four AT-XT walkers, six AT-PTs, over ten DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droids and hundreds of Stormtroopers. He could also see some rather large objects farther out, but he could not see them properly in the conditions they were in.

"_Lightstar!"_ The Mando Commander shouted, retracting his head and looking towards the black and gold 14 year old mandolorian with the DC-15A.

"_On it, sir!"_ the black and gold mandalorian replied. He removed the scope on top of his DC-15A, placed it aside, and pulled a cord out of its left side near the trigger. He plugged it in to the side of his helmet before his range finder moved over his right eye which gave him a better scope and greater range, followed by the green armored mando commando's range finder moving downward and over his right eye. _"What is the STC current location Atin?"_ The black and gold mando asked, increasing the power rating of his DC-15A and zooming in on his range finder/scope which gave him a better view behind Imperial lines.

"_About 50 meters to the south-east of the second Sentential-class on the right,"_ Atin replied, his own range fined extended over where his right eye would be, looking at the Stormtrooper Commanderbefore noticing an imperial officer walking towards the trooper commander with his two bodyguards beside him. Atin narrowed his eyes and increased the zoom on his range finder to get a better look at the officer, when he did he noticed the rank of General on his uniform. _"Wait, Imperial General sited walking towards the STC Oabobiti,"_ he said, informing his partner of the new target.

"_I see him,"_ Oabobiti said, looking through his range finder/scope at the two imperials as they exchanged words. He could easily tell that the Imperial was not happy about something, most likely upset that only 20 Mandolorian Shock Trooper Commandos are holding back hundreds of Stormtroopers. Oabobiti took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly as he aimed for both the Stormtrooper commander and Imperial General. He had to remember what his uncle had taught him; 'take your time and wait for the right moment, then put the bolt right through the bastard's skull.' Oabobiti smirked slightly as he placed his crosshairs on the storm commander as he 'talked' with the General; he had to be very quick if he wanted to get both of them at that distance.

The Mandolorian commander watched as Oabobiti pulled the trigger twice in a quick succession. The commander watched as the blue bolts hit the intended targets in the head dead-on. The commander smirked as he saw the two bodies fall to the ground as the troopers around the Storm commander and General ducked instinctively. The ones closest to the two officers went to them in hopes they were still alive. _"Nice shot,"_ a gold mandalorian said, noticing the shots Oabobiti made from his cover behind the barricade. The incoming fire from the stormtrooper lessened which made the mando commandos fire more freely now that the Stormtrooper chain of command was shaken a bit.

The Stormtroopers were taking even more casualties, as the Ordo Mandolorians fought with greater intensity. It was not long before the Mando Commander noticed they were falling back in a slow trickle like pace with a mass of cover fire, making it seem they were still fighting. This tactic, however, didn't fool the battle-harden veterans. Something was up and he didn't like it. The other Mando shock troopers also were thinkng along the same lines as the last of the Stormtroopers have either fallen back or were dead in of the mando barricade. They ceased firing.

"_That was too easy,"_ said a crimson red and dark grey Mando vice commander as the rest of the platoon scanned the horizon, watching for any sign of trouble.

"_Agreed,"_ the commander replied before looking up towards Oabobiti and Atin again, as they were still sniping off stragglers in the Stormtrooper ranks. _"What's going on over at the imperial lines you two?"_ he asked, hoping the imperials weren't planning anything.

"_Hang on,"_ Oabobiti said, ceasing fire on the Stromtrooper stragglers and looked towards the imperial lines. He increased the zoom enough to get a good look at the surroundings near the drop off point. While he was looking through the parked Sentinel dropships he noticed several large objects out in the desert farther away from the actual battle. It was harder to see but he could make out the shapes. _"Uh-oh…"_ Oabobiti said in a low tone, his eyes widening while everyone else in his platoon looked at him. He recognized the shape of several Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery, or SPHA for short, equipped mass drivers.

"'_Uh-oh'?"_ Atin repeated, looking at his comrade while Oabobiti eyes staired in horror as he saw flashes coming from the SPHAs barrels.

"_Incoming Artillery rounds!"_ Oabobiti shouted, before the all familiar sound of artillery shell came from above. It hit the ground behind barricade, with a large explosion and sent dirt and rocks flying everywhere.

"_Fall Back, fall back!"_ shouted the Mando commander as more rounds were impacting around them. The commandos moved away from the kill zone while more rounds impacted near them. _"Head for the secondary position!"_ the commander shouted, waiting for Oabobiti and Atin to get off their position and head for the secondary position.

Unfortunately, before Oabobiti and Atin could get farther than a kneeling position when the base of rock formation exploded from an artillery round. The top part of the rock shielded them from the overall blast, but they were still sent flying backwards into the air before coming down to the ground at a high speed. Even though they were flying in the air, they both managed to roll on their shoulders, before bouncing up in the air and landing in a fresh crater made by another artillery round against inner wall of the crater.

Oabobiti tried to stand back up but collapsed back on his stomach, unaware his partner was in the same position he was in, his back on the ground. "Ow…," Oabobiti grunted before losing consciousness, as artillery fire continued to fall down around them.

…………

This is Part of a three part Prologue; I'll try and get the next one up and running ASAP.

(To my loyal readers.) I am SO sorry for not updating any of my other Stories, but things have been rather hectic in school. But the good news is is that i should have another update of one of my other stories up As soon as possible.


End file.
